Revelation
by mikkimikka
Summary: I bet you feel naked," he said uneasily. I just stared at him not even blinking... Beat and Yoyo bond after a night on the streets


Disclaimer: JSRF is not mine.

Yoyo X Beat

Revelation

The neon lights of 99th street probably added to the appeal of the large party district. It was a personal favorite of many Rudies and we, the GGs, were no exception. We were out to claim it as our own. Corn and Gum were together tagging the inner shopping districts while Yoyo and I on the other hand had the circle adn we completed that rather easily.

After a bit of splashing in the water we climbed to the top of the dragon and just lay there. My headphones lay at my left side and Yoyo at my right. His green hair wet and sticking to his face and he actually removed his blue pullover. Beneath it was a plain white t-shirt. He was laying with his back toward me and he removed his skates.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. Not a single star was visible so I turned my headand stared at Yoyo. His green head looked slimy and his shirt was sticking to his back. His shorts were wet but didn't stick too much with them being baggy and all. I was wet as well but didn't get as wet as Yoyo. Only the bottom of my pants were wet. But Yoyo fell down in the water which explained his current condition.

I sighed out of boredom although watching him really wasn't bad. I picked up my headphones and placed them over my ears, turning up the volume. Then I sat up and watched the city, the lights were nice I supppose, but my attention would always be drawn back to the boy beside me. Yoyo, the little sneak, was shaking from the cool night air. He was going to catch a cold and I worried about him.

Finally he turned around, his glassees still on his face, and he saw me looking at him. I just sat there and stared back at him although neither of us could see the other's eyes. His lips began to move but al I could hear was the music in my headphones. I turned down the volume,

"What?"

"I said... Why'd you want me to come with you?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him.

"I would think you'd invite Combo. You and him are always chilling together. I'm always alone, yo." A hint of sadness was in his voice.

"You choose to be like that. Besides, you like Pots, right? So what's the problem?"

Yoyo said nothing and sat up as well, resting his head on his knees.

"I wanted you to be my partner because I wanna chill with you. You're my favorite," I stated bluntly, although it was pretty hard to get out.

I didn't even look at him after saying it but I felt his eyes burning a hole into my face. His gaze was THAT intense. Finally, I looked at him and he was still looking at me. He raised his head from his knees. He was shivering slightly from the cold.

"You know you're gonna catch a cold right?" I asked, "Why you gotta be so stupid."

"It's not my fault I fell into the water!" He shot back.

"Yes it is. 'Cos you're stupid," I replied smiling slightly.

"Yeah? Well, I don't care if I'm your favorite 'cos you're not mine," he replied harshly and fumbled with his skates as he put them on. "I'm gonna go help out Corn and Gum."

He stood and clumsely he rolled back.

"Ah... Ahh... AHHHH!" he yelled as he toppled over the side of the tower.

I immedietly rose and dived catching Yoyo by the hand and getting knocked in the face with the rail during the dramatic dive, which in turn knocked off my glasses and they fell to their untimely death. Yoyo looked down as my glasses fell, then back up at me.

I pulled him up with a mild amount of difficulty, he was pretty light for a guy. There we sat and stared into my eyes and I felt naked and exposed...

"Thank You," he said.

I sniffed, blood was running down my nose from the hit, and nodded.

"I bet you feel naked," he said uneasily.

I just stared at him not even blinking and he removed his shades and placed them on my face. But,.for a heavenly few seconds we could look at each other as we were.

"I lied," He said squirming uneasily.

"I'm not surprised," I replied wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"I... you really are...," he began and his breathing became heavy as he looked up at me. "my... my.. I..."

I smiled. I knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell me that I was his favorite. I placed my hand on his and massaged it with my fingers and he looked at me with such sincere eyes. He wiped the blood from my nose with his right thumb.

"Ya know this is the most honest I've ever been," he said.

"Is that another lie?" I asked, grinning madly.

He smiled as well and I ran my hand down his hair and onto the side of his face and I could feel how much he was trembling. I pulled him closer and kissed the corner of his lip then boldly planted one directly on them.


End file.
